no one left
by kivey
Summary: Odd's family had died he has no one left and sissy breaks him. Aelita and Odd do have feelings for each other but his emotions stop him from everything. will Xana destroy him? will he destroy himself? or will Aelita save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: One Choice**

**Aelita's POV**

she was walking back to Kadick Junior High thinking over her feelings. She had lost hers for Jeremy and he lost his for her. She had created feelings for Odd but did not realize it. It was raining and somewhat dark out. She had walked half way across the street when she heard someone say her name.

"Aelita!" Odd yelled.

"What is it Odd?" she asked

"I just wanted you to wait up." Odd said.

"Oh... OK." she said happily.

She walked with him into the school and found the rest of the gang by the door to there first class together. She laughed at how they all had the same classes the entire year and at what Odd did in the hallway before they walked in. she watched him take Ulrich's Phone and hold it out of reach like he had done before but he did not plan on Ulrich chasing him around the school.

**Normal POV**

Sissy could not stay away from Ulrich the only major problem besides angering him was when she went into his room. She looked around and saw his computer and turned it on when she found some video's of his she watched them. She laughed long and hard when she saw the one of _Break Dance_ by Odd. She got a copy and showed a lot of the other students. Soon the entire school knew about it at around 9 pm.

**Odd's POV**

he had just woken up in the morning and had taken his shower. He got dressed and waited for Ulrich to get back. He got a little impatient and meet some of the students who commented on the video in front of him. He was embarrassed but the worst came when Sissy said some stuff in front of him. He skipped breakfast and stayed in his room for the rest of the day before lunch. He spoke again with Sissy when she cornered him.

"What do you want?" asked Odd Sadly.

"You know Odd your Dancing sucked and you cant sing." She said evily.

"Good to know." he said depressed.

"I cant wait what to hear what the other students think." she said.

**Normal POV**

Sissy yelled in happyness she had done what no one else could have done. She broke Odd she destroyed his happyness and fun loving life. She walked away slowly as he stood there dead and waited for someone to say something to him.

**Aelita's POV**

she was worried when Odd did not show up for breakfast but it was not shown until he did not show up for any of his classes. She followed the gang when they went looking for him and looked around she found him standing in the middle of the hallway. She watched as the gang attempted to talk with him.

"Hey Odd where have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"No where." Odd said emotionless.

"lets get something to eat." Jeremy said trying to continue the talk.

"OK." Odd said quietly.

She followed behind him as they walked in the lunch room and she saw him just sit down without grabbing a plate. She watched closely as she sat down with the group who looked at him to as the ate there food.

**Normal POV**

Sissy walked to there table and stood there she knew that Odds Parents had died but none of the gang had known that. She looked at him and smiled milaciously and opened her mouth to speak to them before Odd left.

"So Odd how does it feel to have no family." asked Sissy

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich and Aelita

"You know no mother, father, uncle, aunt, grandfather, grandmother." Sissy said simply

they looked at Odd and noticed how depressed he was and how at each word he would flinch they saw the look of hopelessness on his face. They wondered if it was true and looked at each other wondering who would ask first. Jeremy was brave enough to actually ask the question but it was directed straight towards Sissy.

"He does not have a family?" Jeremy asked

"No the entire family died leaving him there money." Sissy said

"They are dead?" Aelita asked

"Yes in a plane crash." Odd said sadly

"Why didn't we hear about it?" Asked Jeremy

"Because I was told by the government in Norway what happened." Odd said

"Why?" asked Yumi angrily

"The left me enough money to go to school and get a small house nothing more." said Odd

**Odd's POV**

he finished with a sour taste in his mouth and got up a few minutes later and left in the direction of the forest. Aelita wanted to follow but the gang told her to give him some alone time. It was raining out and it was a good definition of his mood, bleak and dark. He went straight into the dorm after getting extremly wet in the rain and sat on his bed. He wanted a way out but knew there was no way out of his life without dying. Ulrich eventually walked in the room and tried to talk with him.

"Hey man just ignore Sissy." Ulrich said

"Dude you awake?" Ulrich asked

"Yes." Odd said

"Did you hear what I said?" Ulrich asked

"Yes." Odd said Numbly.

"Then forget about everything." Ulrich said

"No I cant." Odd said

"Why cant you." asked Ulrich concerned

"I...I am going to sleep." Odd said

he knew Ulrich would not believe him but he sighed when he heard Ulrich snoring. He got up since he could not sleep and went to the factory he saw that the computer was on. He pulled up the delayed virtualization and set it up. He went into the scanner and got virtualized in Lyoko. When he got there he yelled for about an hour. He ran and ran and ran he continued to go until he finally fell down and laid there until he heard Jeremy's voice in the backround.

**Normal POV**

Jeremy and the rest of the gang were surprised when the woke up and Odd was not in his bed. The checked the whole school and could not find him so they went to the factory to look for him though they argued where else he might have gone.

"I am telling you he is at the skate park." Ulrich said

"No way he is probably at the beach it is a nice morning." Said Yumi

"I still think he is at the skate park." Said Ulrich

"I think he is at the factory." said Jeremy receiving looks from the two

"Why would he go there." asked Ulrich

"Nobody is there to bother him." said Jeremy

"Yea he has a point." Yumi said

"Can you guys stop arguing we will check all of the places lets just go the factory first." said Aelita

they agreed and entered the place swinging down by the ropes and into the floor. The looked around but did not see him so they went in the elevator to check the scanner room. When they saw it it was empty so they headed up to the computer room. When Jeremy saw the computer screen he saw the map with a red dot sitting there in the middle of the desert section.

"Guys I think I found him." Jeremy said

**Odd's POV**

he sighed when he heard Jeremy in the back round announcing that he found him. He heard the rest of the gang go into the scanners to be virtualized. He waited until the popped up and ran. Ulrich was the one who caught up with him and made to stop him but Odd just shot at him. He continued to run until he came to a dead end.

"Why are you running from us and attacking?" Ulrich asked angrily

"Odd we want to help." Yumi said softly

"Just leave me alone." Odd yelled looking around in haste

"We cant we are bringing you back." Ulrich said sternly

"Sorry I have to do this." Said Odd numbly

he shot Ulrich again De-virtualizing him. Yumi attacked but he got her to. He was very reluctant to attack Aelita considering his feelings for her. He shot at her but made sure to miss. After losing all of his arrows he ran as fast as he could to the tower he saw nearby. He got in and soon after Aelita followed him cornering him at the edge of the platform.

**Aelita's POV**

she finally trapped him at the edge of the platform in the tower. She watched as he stood there motionless waiting for the attack that would de-virtualize him. She wanted to do this without much harm to him so she shot her knockout blast. She expected him to fall forward but was surprised when he fell backwards off the platform. She dived in after him and grabbed him before they appeared in the forest region.

"Jeremy he is out cold I have him." Aelita said

"Good de-virtualize him and I will you." Jeremy said

she Shot him gently in the legs to get him to de-virtualize him and then was herself. She walked out of her scanner and waited by his. When the rest of them got there he was unconcious in the scanner laying against the wall. The dragged him into the computer room and waited for him to wake up. She watched him closely seeing how tired he looked. She was a bit happy to see him wake up but it was replaced by sorrow when she saw how pained he looked.

"Sorry to say this Odd but your not to stay on the team until you can get a clear head." Jeremy said

"What why cant he so he is depressed but he should still be able to fight." Aelita said

"He cant do that when he cant watch our backs." Jeremy said angrily

**Odd's POV**

he was sent back to his dorm room with Ulrich sitting on his bed watching Odd closely while he stayed there bored. He was a little angry that he was not able to go to Lyoko the only place he was actually free to let his anger flow. He found the knife he had hidden after Ulrich left to take a piss and thought about what he would do next. He put the blade to his skin and before he could decide not to he already cut his wrist. It stung like hell and he held it but he was going numb with the blood loss and was fading in and out of darkness.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich came back after the piss and found Odd out cold bleeding from his wrist. He found the knife and called the Hospital immediately and waited until the doctors got there. He watched them lift Odd's limp body onto the cart and wheel him out of the building passing everybody in the halls. He called Jeremy and told him the news.

"WHAT!" yelled Jeremy shocked at the news.

"Yea it happened he is on his way to the hospital now." Ulrich said drained

"Tell Aelita I will tell Yumi." Said Jeremy quickly."

"Ok I will." said Ulrich

"Aelita hey yea something happened to Odd." Ulrich said with haste

"What happened." Aelita asked worried

"He cut his wrist." Ulrich said numbly

"What! Why?" asked Aelita

"I don't know he is probably at the hospital right now." Said Ulrich

"Hey Yumi yea Odd cut his wrist." said Jeremy quietly

"Why?" Asked Yumi in a worried voice

"I don't know he is probably at the hospital now." said Jeremy as he left his room for his next class worried about Odd

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I cant explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I dont want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I cant explain what you cant explain.  
Your finding things that you didnt know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
Its too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now Im on my own side  
Its better than being on your side  
Its my fault when your blind  
Its better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now youre the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
Its too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
Its too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

The song was played on the radio on there way there to the Hospital and they were more saddened at how the words fit so well to what happened to Odd. When they walked into the place they found the room and waited outside for them to be able to see him again. When they finally saw him he was asleep with tubes in his arms and the machine beeped slowly as it counted the beats of his heart. They whole gang besides Aelita left the room for reasons that were lies they just did not want to see there friend this way.

**Aelita's POV**

she was worried beyond belief when she saw how he was and she counted the time between beats of his heart praying the would increase. She cried at how fragile he looked laying there with machines helping him live. She wanted so much to leave but a more powerful emotion kept her there by his bed. When she had to leave she was sad at her leaving but knew she would be back soon to see him again. When she got back to the school there were whispers from everyone and glances at the group as the walked into the classroom. She listened as several people asked if Odd was ok and the teacher assured them he was but was not sure herself. She wanted to tell them the truth but knew it would make everyone worried even more. She listened to a conversation between Ulrich and Jeremy that they tried to keep her from hearing but did not work.

"I hope he gets better." Jeremy said in a hushed tone

"I wonder why he did it it was not like him." Said Ulrich quickly

"Aelita looks horrible she must be so depressed by what happened." Said Jeremy

"Yea lets hope she gets better." said Ulrich walking up to Yumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: visit unwanted**

**A/N things like this. _hi._ Are a thought.**

**Odd's POV**

he woke up and everything was blurry. He could not seem to be able to focus he made the mistake of trying to get up and found himself unable to. H looked around and after his eyes finally focused he saw he was in a hospital. He groaned in annoyance for his friends bringing him there. He saw the doctor walk in a few minutes later and he looked surprised to see him up. As soon as the doctor injected him he fell asleep. When he came around again he spoke with the doctor for a short time before falling asleep.

"Why am I here?" Odd asked weakly

"We got you here just in time you were close to death." the Doctor explained

"Where are my friends." Odd asked

"They will be coming here later today." said the Doctor

he sat for a while and began to feel very tired and dozed off. He woke up by another doctor coming in to see how he was doing and he fell asleep after the man left.

**Aelita's POV**

she was excited to see Odd again and hoped he was going to be awake when she got there. She knew the odds of him being awake were slim to none when she got there but she could hope couldn't she? She talked with the rest of the gang on the way there. She listened for a short while about what they were going to do once he was out.

"I am going to beat the crap out of him once he gets out of that hospital." Ulrich said

"Not if I do first." said Jeremy

"No you two wont." said Yumi angrily

"Why not?" asked them both

"Because he has been through a lot and it is not cool to beat him up in front of Aelita and I." Yumi said

"fine." they both said

when she finally got there they walked into the elevator and got ready to see him on the fifth floor where he was staying at the time. She followed closely behind them and waited until they were let in the room he was staying in before they entered a doctor said something to Ulrich.

"What did he say?" Aelita asked

"He told he that we got here right after he fell asleep again." Ulrich explained

"Oh ok." Aelita said

when they got in they all took seats by the bed and was staying in there for a few hours watching the screen that showed his heart beats. She looked at it a little nervously and watched as they would speed up and slow down constantly. She watched him closely and saw him wake up a little confused that his friends were in here.

**Odd's POV**

he woke up and was surprised to see his friends by his bed as they were not there before he fell asleep. He saw that only Aelita was the only one to noticed so far that he was awake. He tried to smile but could not and sighed instead. He looked at them and decided to try and scare them so he spoke out to them quickly before they looked at him.

"Hey guys whats up?" Odd asked

"Ahh God Odd don't do that." Said Ulrich

"Calm down Ulrich don't have a heart attack." Odd said slowly

"Odd are you ok." Yumi asked

"What? Yea I..." Odd managed to say before falling asleep

**Normal POV**

"Well he seems ok just very tired." said Jeremy

"We should go he should be back at the dorms tomorrow." Said Ulrich

"Yea come on Aelita lets go." said Yumi

"O..ok fine." Aelita said before leaving with the group.

Ulrich was sitting in the passenger seat and tried to talk to the group but was not able to get any of them to talk for a long time. He could not even get Aelita to talk at all. Jeremy to tried to get Aelita to talk but was just as unfortunate. Yumi who could always get her to talk could not either which surprised most of the group.

**Aelita's POV**

"_Why did he do it?_" asked Aelita

"_How does he feel towards me?_" she asked

"_Did I make him do it?_" she asked again

she sat in the car for the entire ride there thinking about all of those questions to herself. She wanted to tell him everything but she was worried how he would take it. She did not want to lose him as a friend and did not want to be rejected either but if she was she still wanted him as a friend. She suspected he likes her but she was worried that she was wrong and did not want to act on it. She was brought back to earth by Yumi telling her that they got back to the school.

"I will be in my dorm room if you need me." Aelita said

"OK I will be there later." said Yumi

**Normal POV**

the rest of the group watched her walk away and wondered what cold be affecting her so much. They walked away into there class and received looks from everyone that would cause anyone to look twice but they just ignored them. They sat through the entire class but none of them could concentrate on the work. Yumi finally got the tie to go to Aelita's room where she could talk and ask what was bothering her.

"Hey what has been bothering you lately?" Yumi asked

"Odd's condition." Aelita said simply

"It sounds like you have feelings for him." Yumi said simply

"Yea heh well..." Aelita said nervously

"What you do well that explains how your acting." said Yumi in surprise

"Heh yea." Aelita said

"Does he know?" Yumi asked eager to know more

"No he does not cause I don't know how he feels." said Aelita

"I could find out for you." said Yumi

"You would?" asked Aelita suspicious

"Yea sure if it was to help a friend." said Yumi simply

"OK thanks." said Aelita

**Yumi's POV**

"_well that was surprising to learn._" Yumi said

"_I hope he feels the same way for her sake._" Yumi said right after

she walked her way up to the boys dorm and went straight to Ulrich's room that he shared with Odd. She knocked on the door and entered a few seconds later to talk with Ulrich she knew that Aelita would want there discussion a secret so she did not mention it to him. She was happy that he did not ask her about it so she was able to keep the secret. She went to sleep later in the night vowing to ask him the question when he was alone for Aelita.

**Odd's POV**

he did not want to go back to school as everyone would just continue to torment him. He walked into the school reluctantly and made straight for his room where he was hoping no one was at. He walked into his room and saw Yumi waiting and a bit surprised to see him walk in. he sat down opposite of her getting ready to ask why she was there.

"Hey Odd I have a question." Yumi said

"OK so do I what is yours?" Odd asked

"Do you like Aelita?" Yumi asked bluntly

"W...why do you want to know?" asked Odd

"Well it seems like you do." Yumi said quickly

"Heh yea well yes I do." Odd said uneasily

"Good what is your question?" Yumi asked

"Why are you here?" asked Odd

"Oh I was waiting for Ulrich to get back from the bathroom." Yumi said

"Oh ok." said Odd

he looked around and heard Ulrich walking down the hallway to the room. He waited until Ulrich walked in and watched his reaction to Odd's being there. He smiled but had no emotion behind it as he was still depressed about his family. He had his hair up like he always did. He was worried about how the rest of the gang would react he did not want to get hit.

**Normal POV**

Yumi left the room so she could tell Aelita what she found out from Odd. She was happy for the answer as she expected it to be a yes. She ran all the way to Aelita's room and rushed in while Aelita was laying on her bed. Aelita raised herself and raised an eyebrow at why Yumi was in such a rush. Yumi sat down opposite of Aelita.

"Well I found out that h does like you." said Yumi

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Yea he was embarrassed to tell me but I got him to." said Yumi

"Great what do I do?" asked Aelita

"Nothing I will get him to ask you out." Yumi said

Yumi was happy for Aelita knowing that they do have the same feelings for each other. She was eager to get the two together and knew that all she had to do was get Odd to ask Aelita out on a date. She left Aelita's Room and found Odd wandering the halls bored out of his mind and most likely thinking about his life. She stopped him.

"Hey Odd you should ask Aelita out on a date." said Yumi bluntly

"What makes you say that?" Odd asked

"She feels the same way for you." Yumi said

"I cant I dont want to make a fool of myself." he said sadly

"I will be there with you to make sure you do." she said threateningly

"Fine I will." Odd said

**Odd's POV**

he had woken up the next morning more tired than he had ever been in his entire life. He knew that in that morning he was to ask Aelita out on a date but was still worried about what she would say. He was really tired when he left his room and was dragged by Yumi to the forest where he would be able to ask Aelita. She made him walk down a path with her to where Aelita always walks in the morning. When he meet up with Aelita, Yumi pushed him to where she was standing.

"Hey eh Aelita." Odd said nervously

"Yea?" Aelita asked

"Um.. would you like to go see a movie?" Odd asked

"Y...yea s...sure." she said nervously

he really did not enjoy Yumi pushing him into Aelita. When he got pushed into her they momentarily hugged each other. He frowned at Yumi and broke the hug slowly and laid his arm over Aelita's shoulders pulling her close to him. He smiled for once and this time it had emotion behind it. When he got near the school he put an arm on Yumi's shoulders and thanked the two of them.

**Aelita's POV**

she was not expecting the hug but she hugged back feeling the rightness that came with it. She walked with him in his embrace loving every moment of it. When she saw the school up ahead she was unhappy that they would need to keep everything a secret until they got used to dating each other. She could not wait for later that night it was Friday so she made the plans to see a movie that night.

"Hey can we have the date tonight Odd?" asked Aelita

"Sure what movie do you want to see?" Odd asked

"Lets see when we get there." Aelita said

she waited out most of the day and did not say much to anyone for fear of telling them about her date with Odd. She was going crazy sitting in her classes and constantly gazed off thinking about Odd. She finally got through the last class and got ready for their date. She walked to his dorm room and knocked on it just as he opened it to leave.

"Hey Aelita I was just coming to get you." Odd said while smiling

"Well I guess I should have waited." she said while laughing

"Heh yea well lets go." Odd said

**Odd's POV**

he walked with her out of the building and they talked for a while on the way to the movie theater. The things they talked about where based on how they were doing in school. He laughed at how she tripped and fell into him while he was waiting for her to catch up. He stopped laughing as he looked in her eyes he could not stop looking at her. He broke the gaze when she got him to continue walking to the movie theater.

"So what happened while I was... out?" Odd asked careful not to say in the hospital

"Nothing everyone was acting weird." Aelita said

"Oh ok well were here what movie do you want to see?" Odd asked

"How about... that one." Aelita said pointing at a poster with a guy holding a sword

"Oh ok." Odd said

he managed to get the tickets without much problem and when they got in the seats he looked to make sure she was comfortable. The movie started and he did not know it was a horror neither did she. They were at the top and he looked over finding her scared. He did the first thing that came to mind and that was too comfort her and he puled her close to him causing her to relax.

**Aelita's POV**

she did not know that the movie was a horror she knew they could be scary but not this scary. She was a little surprised when Odd pulled her close to him and made her relax. She stopped looking at the screen and looked at him. She locked eyes with his and before she could do anything she kissed him and closed her eyes leaning into it. She felt him respond and she thought that was the best kiss ever when she could actually think again. When the movie ended she walked back to the dorms with him.

"Odd thanks for taking me there." Aelita said

"No problem I should be thanking you though." Odd said

"Why is that?" Aelita asked

"You agreed to the date and you made it great." Odd said

she was so over taken by emotion that she stopped him and kissed him again for a long time. She could feel him smile which made her kiss harder. She felt him kiss back and they stayed that way for a few minutes before they finally stopped and continued walking back to the dorms in complete silence. When she got back she felt him kiss her good night and she walked into her room and laid on her bed falling into sweet dreams.

**Odd's POV**

he kissed her goodnight and watched her go in her room smiling. He walked back to his dorm but was caught in the halls by Yumi who had not left for her house yet. He was forced to stop in the halls by her because she wanted to know how the date went. He just told her that it went well. He could see she was disappointed with his answer and asked him to tell her everything that happened. He explained all of it and noticed how she wanted to talk about the kisses. He looked at the clock and told her that he should get to bed lucky for him he did not explain the kisses yet.

"Odd I am going to find out how it was." Yumi said

"Why do you want to know so much?" Asked Odd

"She is my friend to." Yumi said

he gave her a funny look and walked away knowing he was going to get annoyed in the morning before breakfast. He did not want to get up but knew he would have to in order to see Aelita again. He walked into his room and found Ulrich sitting in his bed waiting. He sighed knowing that Ulrich was going to ask why he was gonna and where he was like the friend he is.

"Hey Odd where have you been man?" Asked Ulrich

"Out." Odd said simply

"OK? Any more information?" asked Ulrich

"No." Odd said ending the discussion

he climbed into his bed and tried to fall asleep but he could feel Ulrich's eyes examining him seeing if there was anything different. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
